Pride
by meidaarriwani
Summary: "Sangat menyebalkan," Izumi memutar matanya, "Apa yang kau harapkan dariku, hah?" /Based on true story ululululu


FanFiction Ensemble Stars

Ensemble Stars © Happy Elements

.

.

.

 **Pride**

.

.

Izumi mengingatnya. Ketika gadis dengan mata sewarna langit pagi itu memanggilnya dengan raut muka cemas dan pipinya semerah tomat. Ia hanya mendecak kesal seperti biasa lalu bertanya ada apa. Berikutnya ucapan dari satu-satunya murid perempuan di Yumenosaki itu membuat Izumi sedikit tersentak. _Ah, begitu rupanya._ Jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dan membuat pipinya hampir sama merah dengan gadis di depannya. Ia sudah sering menghadapi situasi seperti ini, namun ini berbeda, karena yang berada di depannya bukan gadis sembarangan. Gadis ini memiliki tempat di dalam hatinya.

Angin senja hari masuk melalui jendela, menyibak rambut coklat sebahu di hadapannya. Gadis itu menggiggit bibirnya resah, namun masih memberanikan diri menatap mata Izumi. Ia benar-benar terlihat manis saat ini. Namun, demi kebaikan jantungnya, Izumi mengalihkan pandangan, lebih memilih menatap langit berwarna jingga. Ia senang, tentu saja. Orang yang berharga baginya ternyata menyukainya juga. Apa lagi yang bisa lebih baik dari ini? Tetapi, pemuda berambut abu-abu itu malah kembali mendecak kesal.

"Sangat menyebalkan," Izumi memutar matanya, "Apa yang kau harapkan dariku, hah?"

Mata gadis itu membulat, ia tidak percaya pada yang Izumi ucapkan barusan. Jangankan dia, Izumi sendiri pun tidak percaya. Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu? Bukankah harusnya ia tersenyum dan merengkuh malaikat manis itu? Padahal ia menyukainya, mereka bahkan sering kali menghabiskan waktu berdua. Tapi kenapa?

"Maafkan aku," gadis itu berbalik, mungkin untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan siap menumpahkan air mata kapan saja, "Ternyata selama ini aku salah."

Izumi meneguk ludahnya, menyadari bahwa kata-katanya menyakiti gadis itu, "Anzu?"

Gadis itu menyeka matanya, lantas kembali menatap Izumi dengan senyuman yang ia paksakan sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi.

"Terima kasih, Sena-senpai."

Kata-kata yang ia tinggalkan bagaikan tusukan pisau di dada Izumi yang meninggalkan luka abadi. Rasa perihnya masih terasa dan tak pernah mungkin ia lupakan. Ah, sial. Mengapa egonya harus setinggi itu? Harusnya ia mengutarakan yang ada di hatinya saat itu. Sial sial sial. Bahkan setelah dua tahun setelah hari itu, ia masih mengingatnya.

Dan kini, ia melihat gadis itu, dengan orang lain, kawan baiknya. Mereka tertawa di sudut café ini entah membicarakan apa, Izumi tak mau tahu, tapi yang pasti rasanya amat menyakitkan. Walau sebenarnya ia lega bisa melihat tawanya lagi. Tanpa ia sadari sedikit pun, kakinya melangkah sendiri, menghampiri mereka yang terlihat amat bahagia. Tahu-tahu ia sudah ada di depan mereka, dengan kaku menyapa.

"H-hai."

"Sena!" yang pertama menyambutnya adalah pemuda berkepala jingga itu, Tsukinaga Leo, pemimpin unitnya ini ternyata tidak berubah.

"Hai, Sena-senpai, lama tidak jumpa."

Izumi menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat, bernostlagia ria. Rambut coklatnya sudah semakin panjang, membuatnya terlihat lebih manis dan dewasa, namun matanya anak-anaknya tidak berubah, tetap mempesona.

Leo menyuruh Izumi untuk bergabung dengan mereka, tapi tak lama kemudian ia pergi sebentar untuk memesan lagi. Tapi Izumi tahu, Leo sengaja pergi agar memberi mereka waktu untuk berbicara. Walaupun sifatnya yang kekanakan seperti itu, Leo juga bisa memahami situasi seperti ini ternyata.

Canggung., tentu saja. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka bicarakan. Cuaca? Klise. Kabar? Basa-basi saja. Namun ia tak ingin pertemuan ini berakhir dengan kecanggungan seperti ini. Setelah sekian lama berpisah, ia sangat ingin bisa kembali lagi seperti dulu. Izumi memberanikan diri untuk menatap matanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi."

Gadis di depannya terkekeh seolah tak percaya bahwa kata-kata itu telah keluar dari seorang Sena Izumi yang angkuh, "Kukira kau hanya bisa mengeluh."

"Maaf," Izumi menghela napas panjang.

Kembali hening, hanya terdengar suara sendok yang beradu dengan gelas kaca ketika mengaduk kopi. Akhirnya Izumi memutus keheningan itu.

"Anzu, aku menyesal. Aku tahu ini egois, tapi kalau bisa—"

"Kau tahu," gadis itu sengaja memotong kalimatnya, "Dia membantuku banyak hal."

Ah, sudah pasti itu merujuk pada Leo.

"Dia menghiburku, membuatku tertawa, menjadikan hari-hariku menyenangkan. Walau terkadang ia membuatku kesal," ia terkekeh

"Senang mendengarnya," ucap Izumi berbohong.

"Jadi, maafkan aku. Kau tidak punya tempat untuk kembali."

"Ah," Izumi memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, "Kuharap kalian bahagia."

Gadis di depannya itu tersenyum dengan amat tulus, "Kau pasti menemukan kebahagiaanmu juga."

.

.

.

 _fin_


End file.
